parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants)
Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants) is a Spoof and Parody of the popular TV series "Spongebob Squarepants". Cast *Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) as Spongebob Squarepants *Clarence as Patrick Star *Tink (Bin Weevils) as Squidward Tentacles *Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) as Mr. Krabs *Strawberry Fields (Frog Raccoon Strawberry) as Sandy Cheeks *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) as Plankton *Mother Brain (Metroid) as KAREN *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Gary the Snail *??? as Pearl Krabs *Earthworm Jim as Larry the Lobster *Chief Rambamboo (Breadwinners) as Mrs. Puff *Various Fish as Jellyfish *Canadians (South Park) as Anchovies *Boogeyman (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) as The Flying Dutchman *Captain Hero (Drawn Together) as Mermaidman *??? as Barnacleboy *The King (Drawn Together) as King Neptune *The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) as Blackjack *Connie Cunaman (Brickleberry) as Sam Star *Dosh (Bin Weevils) as Squilliam Fancyson *Bunty (Bin Weevils) as Squilvia *Sadie (Futurama) as Betsy Krabs *Harold Zoid (Futurama) as Grandpa Redbeard *Decapodian Emperor (Futurama) as Crab Host *Peepers (Wander Over Yonder) as Clem *Watchdogs (Wander Over Yonder) as Plankton's Cousins *Strawberry Extreme (Frog Raccoon Strawberry) as Hibernating Sandy Cheeks *Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) as Snellie the Snail *Chief Blue Meanie (Yellow Submarine) as Lord Royal Highness *Blue Meanies (Yellow Submarine) as Atlanteans *An Ape Named "Ape" (George of the Jungle 1997) as The Gorilla *Tom (Tom & Jerry) as Kenny the Cat *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) as Patchy the Pirate *Stevenson the Parrot (Muppet Treasure Island CD-ROM) as Potty the Parrot *Zed (Year One) as Cavey *Cyberman (Doctor Who) as Robot X29488 Episodes Season 1 #Help Wanted/Leaf Blower/Tea at the Treedome #Bubblestand/Ripped Pants #Fishing/Cipher! #Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Driving School #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Mushroom #Captain Hero and ???/Pickles #Hall Monitor/Fish Jam #Strawberry's Rocket/Squeaky Boots #Nature Sockbat/Opposite Day #Culture Shock/F.U.N. Season 2 #Your Shoe's Untied/Tink's Day Off #Something Smells/Bossy Boots #Big Fat Loser/Bubble Buddy #Dying for Pie/Imitation Zoidberg #Wormy/Burger Hype Season 3 #The Grass is Always Greener/Sockbatguard on Duty #Club Wooldoor/My Pretty Pony #Just One Bite/The Bully #Nasty Burger/Idiot Box #Captain Hero and ??? IV/Doing Time #Snowball Effect/One Zoidberg's Trash #As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? #No Weenies Allowed/Dosh Returns #Zoidberg Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bird #Wet Painters/Delicious Decapod Training Video Season 4 #Fear of a Deca Burger/Shell of a Man #The Lost Mattress/Zoidberg VS. Cipher #Have You Seen This Dog? #Skill Crane/Good Neighbors #Selling Out/Funny Sockbat Season 5 #Friend or Foe? #The Original Fry Chef/Night Light #Rise & Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us #Agent Buddies/Car Smarts/Good Ol' Whats-His-Name #New Digs/Zoidberg à la Mode #Roller Cowards/Cauldron Sweet Cauldron #To Love a Burger/Breath of Fresh Weevil #Money Talks/Wooldoor VS. the Burger Gadget/Slimy Dancing #The Delicious Sockbat/Sing a Song of Clarence #A Cockroach in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Delicious Plate See Also *The Wooldoor Sockbat Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *The Wooldoor Movie: Sockbat Out of Paper (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Category:Spongebob movie spoof Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Robin Trifunovski